


Virtue Is Not a Word I'd Apply to This Situation

by meghanisadweeb (orphan_account)



Series: Washette+Martha Petplay 'Verse [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical Internalized Homophobia, Historical Slavery, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned Death Penalty, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: Hamilton finds out about Lafayette's actual relationship with the Washingtons.





	1. Chapter 1

    “George? Martha?” Lafayette sinks his teeth into his lower lip. He's slightly worried about what they might say, so he's treading lightly.

 

    “Yes, pet?” Martha speaks up first. He practically glows at the nickname and takes small steps to sit in between them. George slips his hand into his hair and smiles a bit.

 

    “Why must you insist on keeping enslaved people here?” He bites his lip and fixes his eyes on the silk of the dressing gown George liked on him. It was more for a lady than for a gentleman, but he couldn't be too averse to it. It made him feel quite lovely.

 

    “You are well aware that Mount Vernon could not well exist without a large amount of labor. Would you suggest I take indentured servants? Doom the families I own to separation?” George raises and eyebrow as if he's merely entertaining the questions of a small child.

 

    “Indentured servants are hardly better. Why would you not pay your workers? You could free them. Have them educated, perhaps? In trades and such. Freed slaves might be settled to to their own colony, and-” Lafayette is persistent, staring into fiery eyes. 

 

    “I have heard enough of this nonsense. To bed with you, Laf.” George's voice is stern, a bit paternal. The younger man sighs and is begrudged to shuffle to their shared chambers. 

 

~~~

 

    The issue of slavery and Washington freeing his slaves was not brought up for several months after that. He had hoped that he had pushed the thought from his pet's mind. The theory remained proven. That was, of course, until Lafayette started sending letters to Hamilton once more.

 

    The young Colonel had always had a passion for the abolition of slavery, even more so after he had been acquainted with John Laurens. He was well known for doing his best to spread Laurens’ ideals, even after his death.   

 

    But Washington simply could not have his pet's mind poisoned against his business practices. He invited Hamilton and his wife for a stay with them at Mount Vernon, and he would plead that he not speak of slavery and abolition with Laf in the future.

 

     Things never quite seemed to work out the way The General had planned for them to.

 

     Hamilton had arrived a day early. His wife hadn't been fit to make the trip, she was occupied with caring for their infant son, Philip. The Colonel had intruded on a rather unfortunate moment.

 

     “My sweet, you've behaved so well for us today. Here.” Martha breaks off a piece of bread that had been sent to their chambers and dips it into a jar of fruit preserves. She feeds it to the boy, who sucks on her fingers like a babe to its wetnurse's teat.

 

     “Thank you, Madame.” He nuzzles into the skirt of her gown when she takes her hand from him. She smiles and gestures to Washington.

 

    “I believe that our pet has earned himself a treat. Here, boy.” The General beckons him over like he's no more intelligent than one of hounds. Once the Frenchman is settled in his lap, he frees his cock from where it's been confined in his breeches. He gathers a vial of oil from the table next to him and coats his fingers with it.

 

     “It's been a not insignificant amount of time since you've been in this position, so I'll need to take time to stretch you thoroughly. Remember to bear down on my fingers.” George kisses up and down Lafayette's neck and slips a thick digit inside him. The younger man gasps and rocks his hips every so slightly, trying to get his body used to the intrusion once more.

 

    “Two more, little one. Are you certain you can take it? You're quite tight.” 

 

    “I show you this. This I can do.” Lafayette groans. His English is slipping, which is a clear indicator of how much he desires this. There are two ways that his struggles with English usually make his owners feel. It's either adorable or alluring. This time it's a strange cocktail of the two.

 

    “Your Excellency?” The all-too familiar voice of Colonel Alexander Hamilton breaks through the air. Washington swears.

 

     “I apologize, Your Excellency, one of the men downstairs said… Oh! Lafayette! I was hoping to see you! I-” He apparently notices the predicament his friend is in and his voice falters. “My God.”

 

     Laf chooses that moment to whine rather loudly. Washington is certain about Hamilton's affairs with Laurens, so it's not as though he could run to the authorities without being immensely hypocritical. Still, he pulls his boy out of his lap and sets him on the floor. He pouts, but knows better than to question his 'Monsieur’ when he's in whatever frame of mind he retreats to during their play.

  
     “Lovely of you to join us, Colonel.” Washington says dryly, tucking himself back into his breeches. He's no idea where to even begin to straighten this out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm not entirely accurate with the way they all felt about slavery, but I wanted to take a shit on George Washington.
> 
> Also I'm maybe looking for someone to beta these?


	2. Chapter 2

 

    Lafayette knows, in some more rational part of his brain, that this is a negative situation for him to have found himself in. But he cannot for the life of him figure out why Monsieur is pacing so. Why he's murmuring under his breath and wringing his hands back and forth.

 

    The obvious issue with Hamilton knowing is the fact that he could go to the authorities, or worse still, the press. Should he have to take the fall for seducing George and be executed, he could accept that. But if His Excellency’s reputation was slandered through his fault, he could never live with himself. Martha wouldn’t be killed - No, she would have to deal with the shame of her husband’s sin and pretend she hadn’t also found release in his lover.

 

    There is very little that George has to worry about. If it comes to his life or his owner’s, he would gladly die for the older man, just as he was willing to die during the war. The war! Yes, the war. He knew of the relationship between Hamilton and Laurens, as did a large amount of Washington’s former aides. Hamilton very well could not go and alert the authorities of their misdeeds without the risk of himself being exposed.

 

    Sodomite. Since his arrival at Mount Vernon, the word had been ever-present in the back of his mind. He was well aware that he was committing a sin every time he kissed or cuddled or loved George, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. No, not when Martha would kiss his tears away after a punishment or George would rub his shoulders after he’d been bound.  

 

    They all sat around a table, sipping tea, as though Hamilton hadn’t just witnessed a capital offense. As though they were having a conversation about the fair morning, or the tobacco harvest, or perhaps political affairs. 

 

    “Please, Hamilton, I beg of you, do not take this to the authorities. I am very much in love with Martha and George, and I could not bear for them to suffer for my actions. I’ll tell them of what happened between me and Mulligan all those years ago, if you would have me punished, but I beg that George and Martha’s names are omitted from the report.” Lafayette’s eyes are large and pleading. Hamilton looks offended.

 

    “You think me so hypocritical that I would have you executed for a crime I myself am also guilty of? My friend, I am appalled by the notion. I have no interest in reporting you. I am merely… curious about how this arrangement between you all came to be. Humor me. How have you managed to seduce the General  _ and _ Lady Washington?” Alexander’s eyes are playful, sparkling with a not-unfamiliar humor, and everyone at the table exhales collectively.

 

    “During the war… George sought release of a sexual nature with me. It started as just that - two people searching for relief when the nights were cold and women scarce.” Lafayette looks away, focusing his eyes on the wall just behind Martha.

 

    “I very quickly fell in love with him. I wrote to Martha filled with guilt and dread, but she was very understanding. The relationship continued until the end of the war. A few months after Yorktown, I heard that Laf was still in America. I wrote to him, and we came to an agreement. He would come to Mount Vernon and be a sort of pet to Martha and myself. Sexually and non-sexually subservient. He has been living here as our sort of plaything and lover for several months.” George, thankfully, picks up where he had left off. His cheeks were flushed enough just being spoken about in such a manner, and he couldn’t bear to imagine speaking about his own proclivities as frankly as His Excellency had.   
  


    “I… I see. Lafayette, you haven’t been coerced into this dynamic, have you? I certainly hope that you aren’t being harmed.” Alexander raises an eyebrow. Lafayette takes a shuddering breath and forces himself to smile in what he hopes is a reassuring manner.

 

    “I have never been unduly harmed by either of them. There are punishments of a… corporal nature, yes, but I’ve always done something to break the rules prior them. Oftentimes a single blow is all that I receive and that is enough to steer me back to the correct path. I assure you, Hamilton, I am here of my own free will. George and Martha care for me very much and I care for them equally.” How he wishes for Hamilton to leave. As much as he enjoys the company of his friends, he wishes to be in bed with Martha and George. Maybe they would love him, slow and sweet and tender. And they would hold him and kiss him afterwards.

 

    “This may sound like a bizarre request, but I ask for you to keep an open mind, Your Excellency.” Alexander directs his attention to George and Laf is relieved that he no longer is on the spot.

 

    “Whatever do you have to ask, my boy?”

 

    “I might like to see you and Lafayette and Lady Washington engage in this loveacting. If it isn’t too much, sir. I’m simply concerned for my friend and I wish to see that you do, in fact, care for him in the way he says.” The young Colonel looks into his lap and the General smiles.

 

    “Something like that could certainly be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Porn in the next chapter <_<


	3. Chapter 3

    “Retrieve the pen, pet.” George looks down at Lafayette and waves a fine quill in front of his face. 

 

    Martha does her best to ignore the fourth presence in the room, to tell herself that this is just another encounter between herself and her husband and their lover, but she cannot. She keeps stealing glances to Hamilton where he has himself perched in his chair.

 

     George throws the pen across the room and Lafayette bounds after it, gathering it in his mouth and returning it to his 'Monsieur’. 

 

    That isn't to say that she finds his choice of title for them displeasing. That's not it at all. In fact, she is oftentimes very much aroused when her young paramour slips into his head-space and 'Madame’ starts slipping from his lips in moments of passion.

 

     As a matter of fact, everyone seems to be quite tense. Even the Colonel, who had in fact requested this encounter. They probably would not even be playing today if it weren't for Hamilton's request. Hamilton, whom Martha has half a mind to take over her knee for putting her pet in this situation.

 

    Laf's cheeks hadn't wavered from bright scarlet since they had started. If she thought that she was looking at Hamilton too often, the Frenchman had an obsession. 

 

    “Very good boy, indeed. How are your knees, my heart?” Martha takes her mind from Hamilton for a moment to tend to her lover. After all, if he doesn't have both of his owner's attentions, he can often act out to obtain them, and she isn't certain that any of them could withstand a punishment with a voyeur in their chambers.

 

    “I am quite well, Madame. If I've been a good boy, as you say, might I-” Lafayette looks pointedly at the skirt of her dressing gown. The Lady nods and pets his curls. 

 

     “Have I ever declined an offer of your… oral talents? You're quite skilled with tongue, sweet.” She smiles back at him and Laf beams up. He pulls up her gown and nudges her legs apart. He knows just what to do. Every single spot that sends a rush of pleasure through her. 

 

     In her age, lubricating herself can be quite a chore. She's sampled some of the oil that George uses on Lafayette, but it's not quite the same. But when their pet works at her with his tongue in this way, with lots of spittle working her inside and out, she often finds herself all but dripping in a matter of moments.

 

     All too soon, she finds her muscles spasming and she falls back onto the bed. Her ears ring a bit from the sheer intensity of her release and she pants quite loudly. “Oh, such a good pup we have. You bring your Madame to such ecstasy.” She sits up and strokes Laf's hair gingerly.

 

    She hears the sound of skin on skin, and a sudden moan from across the room. Hamilton has the gall to touch himself to the scene in front of him? Concerned for his friend's well-being, her left foot. He probably has some fantasy for her husband, for being dominated in this way. 

 

    “Very good, sweet boy. I love you very much. Now, you've earned a treat, I think. Fetch the oil for me.” George commands. Usually, she'd be assisting in Lafayette's preparation, but she's quite content to encourage her boy from the side.

 

    He returns shortly after with the flask pressed between his teeth. Martha is, for a second, concerned that he might crush it and meet a mouthful of lubricant, though she quickly realizes that him holding it in his hand wouldn't be much safer. The way that he crawls would put the flask in danger of smashing against the floor and glass shards being embedded in his palm. 

 

     George pulls him into his lap and, after coating a few of his fingers in the oil, begins stretching him. She's never quite understood how having something inside… that hole could be so pleasurable as to be considered the reward that Laf regards it to be, but she also doesn't understand why he enjoys being degraded. She supposes that certain people are going to enjoy certain things and that it's not her place to judge them. 

 

     Once her husband has determined the young man to be well prepared, he lathers his manhood in the oil and lays Lafayette on the bed. 

 

     “My love, assist me? Hold the boy's wrists down.” George calls for her and she springs into action, pinning him down using a motion that's a combination of her knees on his shoulders and his wrists held near her breast.

     The older man bottoms out, drawing a throaty sound of pleasure from their pet. He looks amazing like this, lost in ecstasy and desire. The fucking is fast and hard, and they both find their release fairly quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to HammCheddr for hanging with this series since the first installment and always leaving comments. Comments are good. Give me comments and I'll be motivated to write faster *wink wonk*


	4. Chapter 4

I actually have... no idea how to finish this fic. So, instead, I'm going to probably go back to short one-shots once a week or so for this verse. Individual scenes, slices of their lives, and the like. Basically what's come before this, because this was sort of a lot to take on. I'm glad that y'all enjoyed this, and there's going to be more, but not of this individual fic. I'll see you in the next one.


End file.
